l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Iuchi Yue
Iuchi Yue was the daughter of Iuchi Karasu and Iuchi Hiruko, and once the Iuchi Daimyo until her disgrace and disappearance. She was later possessed by the Ebon Daughter, until she was finally captured and executed again as Iuchi Yue. Family Yue was the daughter of Iuchi Karasu and Kuni Hiruko, the cousin of Kuni Yori. She had a brother, Iuchi Ietsuna. Way of the Unicorn, p. 73 Yue never knew her father, as he was imprisoned in a pearl along with Kuni Yori before Yue was born. Early Years Saved from Bandits In 1145 Yue was traveling alone when a gang of bandits attacked her. She was saved by the timely arrival of Iuchi Sun Ni, who killed the bandit leader with a single arrow. Kumiho granted Sun Ni his own vassal family, the Kenshin family. Sun Ni became her personal yojimbo and guard captain of Shiro Iuchi. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 44 A Black Scroll On the day of her gempukku her mother gave her the Black Scroll named The Wasting Disease to custody. To protect the scroll, Yue rarely left her home, and when she did so she left the scroll with her trusted friend, Iuchi Kanjin. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 43 Iuchi Daimyo Yue became the Iuchi family daimyo after Iuchi Kumiho, who held the position for Yue during Yue's childhood. The Scroll was Stolen In 1160 Four Winds, p. 55 the Bloodspeaker Asako Kinuye sent her servant Shiba Michirou to steal the Scroll. Michirou traveled to Shiro Iuchi, during the night flyed to the castle with Dark Wings, became near invisible and with the ability to climb walls, killed the two guards in the deep vault inside the castle where the scroll was custody, and transformed his body into a fine red mist to slid effortlessly through the solid wall, stealing the The Wasting Disease. Visions of the Future, Part II, by Shawn Carman Quest Yue left the Iuchi to seek out the Black Scroll after telling Moto Chagatai of her failure. Furious, Chagatai had given Yue one chance to redeem herself. Burning Smoke (Heaven and Earth flavor) The thief had headed to Dragon lands, so Yue requested aid to Miya Hatori, a prominent Imperial visiting Shiro Moto. The courtier provided Yue with travel papers. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 37-38 When Yue reached Phoenix lands she insisted on tracking the Scroll alone, in the guise of a simple magistrate. She argued that a single shugenja would be able to travel more quickly. Scenes from the Empire 19, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, with Special Guest Author Robert Hobart Phoenix lands Yue went to a remote place in the seashores of the Isawa provinces. She met a shugenja, Isawa Fosuta who joined her while in Phoenix territory. Yue was led to a trap, being prepared by a bloodspeaker cell of Michirou. Fosuta was part of the cell but surprisingly aided Yue and finally all the bloodspeakers were dead. Fosuta revealed himself as an Inquisitor infiltrated in the cell to destroy it from inside. The Scroll had been passed several times from hands to hands ans was not anymore on Michirou's possesion. Prophecies In the place of the fight Yue discovered a satchel with ancient scrolls, that had clearly been buried for many years. The scrolls were ciphered in Isawa code and she could not immediatly see what she had got. They were the lost prophecies of Asako Akiro, an unknown seer of the eight century who was killed by a bloodspeaker cell before he could reveal his visions of the future. Visions of the Future, Part I, by Shawn Carman Disappeared After three years Chagatai declared Yue dead and raised a new daimyo in her place, Iuchi Lixue as her successor. Shawn Carman's confirmation Kolat prisoner Unfortunately, death had not come for Iuchi Yue. In her wanderings, Yue had strayed perilously close to the Hidden Temple, the secret stronghold of the ten Kolat Masters, and was taken into custody by their Ox Clan guardians. Yue was held in captivity for more than a year, regularly interrogated and beaten severely in an attempt to discover her purpose' in the mountains. For all her suffering, Yue never revealed the truth, and in time the Kolat came to regard her as useless and left her in her cell, uncertain what else to do with her. Ebon Daughter Dossier (Imperial Herald v3 #Special) Nakima Yue was released from her cell and placed within the entourage of a Kolat agent called Nakima, who was traveling across the Burning Sands to the vast metropolis of Medinaat al-Salaam. Yue reached the city alongside Nakima, and there met a variety of strange individuals and experienced a bizarre assortment of cultures that she had only read about in the Unicorn histories, which were completely new to her. Despite herself, Yue enjoyed the experience, and was surprised when Nakima apparently traded her away, like some material possession, into the custody of a group called the Jackals in 1168. Imperial Histories 2, p. 248 Jackals Among the Jackals, Yue was ensnared in a carefully constructed web of lies that painted the Jackals as a persecuted group being oppressed by the Ebonite Templars, who were in turn unknowingly under the sway of some dark, Shadowlands-like force. Frustrated and desperate to do something Yue was easily manipulated into performing a ritual that awakened her every repressed desire, selfish urge, and wanton cruelty. She was transformed, unleashed by the Cult of Ruhmal, which had become a faction within the Jackals. In doing so, the Jackals brought about an ancient prophecy which called for one of honor to be consumed by darkness and turn against her people as the Ebon Daughter Legend of the Burning Sands, p. 283 in 1169. Imperial Histories 2, p. 249 Journals During Yue's journey in the Burning Sands she left her thoughts in a journal. Death In the month of the Hare of 1173, Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 the combined efforts of Rokugani shugenja allowed to perform the Ritual of Forgetting upon the Ebon Daughter. Yue temporarily regained some hint of the conscience she once possessed. She was judged in the Imperial Court by the Empress Iweko I and executed by the Crab Clan. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman See also * Kali-Ma External Links * Iuchi Yue (Heaven and Earth) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Ivory Kingdoms